Electronic or electrical apparatuses usually operate with predetermined electrical ratings, such as a desired current and/or voltage profile. In general, power converters may be included in an apparatus to convert or regulate an electrical power supplied from an electrical source to the required current and/or voltage. This may include a conversion of AC to DC, a step-up or step-down DC voltage conversion, etc.
Multiple power-conversion stages may be included to process and/or to regulate the power supply from the AC main to the electrical load. For example, an AC power supplies may be processed by multiple stages to become a DC electric voltage and current which may be used for driving a DC electric load.